


你永遠不會是雪的一部分

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Snow White - Freeform, 白雪公主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 鹽不會變甜，水不會成酒，你永遠不會是雪的一部分。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團, 西索/库洛洛, 西索/庫洛洛
Kudos: 5





	你永遠不會是雪的一部分

**Author's Note:**

> 用尼爾蓋曼《雪，鏡子，蘋果》代餐西團的產物。同人的同人，AU的AU，一個精神病版的白雪公主。

多年來，人們慣於稱呼我為魔鬼，這一指控並不公平，我可是如假包換的人類，只是過著一種稍稍偏離主流的生活。誠然許多人死於我手，不過我也熱愛狩獵妖魔。可近年來我的職業生涯遭遇瓶頸，一個難題困擾我多時：

人如何能殺死一隻魔鬼？

而看見庫洛洛的第一眼，我就該知道答案。在那個落雪的國度，在一切燒成地獄之前。他站在那裡，瞳孔黑過子夜，嘴唇紅過鮮血，他的皮膚比雪更白。

那年冬天，某個北方小國的國王跋涉千里來見我，作定金的珍珠顆顆荔枝大小，用銀匣子一盒盒盛來，謀殺也一同端上桌來：國王夫婦請求我殺死他們的獨生子。恐懼神色不掩王后的豔麗，我恭維這迷人女士的儀態萬千，再一口回絕。你們找錯了人，我不是什麼收錢辦事的二流殺手，對王室恩怨毫無興趣。國王夫婦只是搖頭，這不是什麼宮廷鬥爭，他們獨生的小王子是怪物，是魔鬼，說要是我見過他一面就會明白。

所言非虛。見到年輕王子我就明白過來。比血更紅，比雪更白。我一向得意自己巧言令色的本事，可他只是安靜站著，黑眼睛看過來，所有的韻腳和格律通通沈魚落雁。國王夫婦沒說謊，這對夫妻有著太陽般的金髮天空般的眼睛，而我面前這美麗冷淡的生物，用他的黑髮黑眼昭示體內截然不同的血液——比死更冷，比雪更深，冬天的第一片雪花落在他的眉心就成了小小鑽石，再也無法融化。

融化的只有我。甚至記不清初遇的下午如何渡過，腦子就像發酵的蘋果醺醺欲醉又飄飄欲仙。小王子大概是說過什麼，你就是宮廷新雇的獵人嗎，或是最近讀過的一本什麼什麼書，喔對了，還有他的名字。庫洛洛，我叫庫洛洛。珍珠落進銀盤，月亮跌進泉水，庫洛洛。世上再無更動人的音節。

下午就這樣飛逝而過，太陽沒入地平線，我才發覺我們已如此親密，肩膀靠著肩膀，手指覆著手指。他放下手中的紅蘋果握住我的手腕，西索，我好餓。我的甜心我的蜜糖這麼說，柔軟唇片貼上我的手腕，然後是尖牙。

就這樣見識了他的魔力。我曾徒手扭斷許多脖頸，怪物或是人類的。可他咬破我的血管時，我並未表示任何異議。事實上，那一刻我如此快樂，黑睫毛細細垂下，怎樣沒心肝的人才忍心打斷小鹿飲泉，哪怕他實際上在渴飲我的血液。我想起國王夫婦描述的恐怖景象，他們向我展示了小王子的傑作——堆疊的慘白肉體，失去血液和生命。可看著他吮吸我的鮮血，我只覺他可愛，他值得整個世界的深愛。

所以當黑眼睛抬起來看我，饜足如飽食貓咪，我只是湊過去，親親吻住他的小尖牙。他的呼吸比香料還甜，他的吻比死亡更冷。

我收下了定金。請挖出它的心臟帶給我們，魔鬼的凡人父母囑咐我。我最終兌現了合約，雖然那個冬天的大部分時間，我都用於和年輕的王子廝混。我們劫掠，我們共眠，我們交換黑暗的詞彙，我們為非作歹。還有玩庫洛洛最喜歡的把戲：混入城中喧囂明亮的宴會，和主人持盞言歡，風趣言談迷倒盛裝的夫人小姐，然後在天亮之前，將他們一一殺死在燈火通明的廳堂裡。

也逐漸摸清他的口味，熱衷捕食高大漂亮的獵物，血流進水晶杯，加入鴉片和肉桂調味。我身為人類的好處也體現出來。銀器和聖水確實能對他造成傷害。每當絕望的獵物對著庫洛洛揮舞這些兇器，我會輕輕折斷他們的胳膊，銀匕首扔掉，聖水澆給瓶花。當庫洛洛擁抱奄奄一息的獵物跳最後一曲華爾茲，親密如同熱戀中人，我會整理衣冠坐在鋼琴邊，為親愛的王子殿下彈一支輕快舞曲。

他偶爾進食我的血液，但更多時候，用過晚餐才來敲我的房門。鮮血讓他溫暖起來，這讓他親起來抱起來像個活人了。壁爐吐露溫暖光焰，他放下兜帽的表情無辜過少女，好像我才是那個心懷鬼胎的野男人，趁夜誘拐他跳入一場私奔。我見過他撕開壯年男子的喉嚨，不比折斷花枝更難，可裸著陷進地毯的樣子比初雪更貞潔。彷彿整個世界都擔憂弄髒了這麼一個貴重的他，於是將他好好藏住，越過三千個夜晚三千道牆壁，珍重地交付給我的手臂。

歡樂的時光總歸短暫。My, how time flies. 既然收下定金，我就沒打算破壞合約。冬天要收尾的時候，我已尋夠樂子，是時候履行合同了。談起這事未免不快，可我不得不承認，那是一場慘敗，唯一的一次。國王和王后曾囑咐我挖出他的心，然而那場殊死搏鬥的結局，是我奄奄一息倒在雪地裡，讓魔鬼活生生開膛破肚，挖出心來——我現在還能講故事，因為魔鬼把他自己的心給了我——雪一樣冷，冰一般硬，取代了活人的血肉躺在我的胸腔。

我不覺得庫洛洛有什麼念舊情的心思，他也許就是覺得好玩，然後我惱怒地意識到他從未把我放在眼裡，視我如娛人的小丑。你讓我過了一個愉快的冬天，西索。黑頭髮黑眼睛黑心肝的情人笑著俯視我，然後丟下我，獨自向城堡方向走去——能夠預料到今夜血和慘叫將淹沒這座可愛的宮殿，再沒人能阻礙他了。國王和王后倒也不該怨恨我，我確實得到了他的心，可事實證明，他沒那東西依舊活得怡然自得。

我雖死裡逃生，後遺症很快顯現。魔鬼的心臟騙過死神，但這玩意比磐石還冷還硬，根本不會跳動。我嘗試找尋新的獵物，新的情人，甚至跑到大陸的最南端——那裡有炎熱雨林，陽光，沙灘，皮膚曬成褐色的人們無比鮮烈地生活。可是沒用。自從那日起，我的體內始終下著大雪，鋪天蓋地。我都能聽見血液寸寸結冰的聲音。

事到如今，我依舊不願承認對他的怨恨。因為這相當於承認⋯⋯承認我確實輸給了他，一敗塗地。我不斷聽到他的消息，而且頻率越來越高，鑒於庫洛洛已從無名小國的王子成為世人皆知的魔王。風景怡人的北境小國已成魔窟，騎士聚集在他身邊宣誓效忠，將恐懼灑遍大陸的每一個角落。倖存者在旅店的雨夜說起他，恐懼像燭火在臉上搖曳不定。說他如何洗劫了最富有的城池，如何殺死了最強大的君王，然後擁抱最美麗的王后跳起華爾茲——擁抱的是她失去血液的屍體。 

可我沒忍住笑了出來。人群不滿地看向我。抱歉，不是有意破壞氣氛，可這太好笑了。我的寶貝我的蜜糖，一點長進都無。這不就是我跟他廝混的翻版，那年冬天我們徹夜為非作歹，如今小王子有了軍隊，就來玩強盜遊戲的放大版。——魔王把王后豔麗的頭顱扔給小妖怪玩耍，好像扔掉一隻石榴，倖存者不滿地瞪我一眼，又接著講下去，他當時還說、還說⋯⋯還說就是可惜再沒人彈得好這首舞曲。

我笑不出來了。只能聽見體內大雪的聲音，簌簌而落，一夜未停。

沒想到在我找上他之前，他的騎士先找到了我。據說教廷派出最虔誠的聖職者，披上絲綢和瑪瑙，喬裝成祭品，獻給魔王世上最後的金蘋果——好吧，金蘋果，我就知道他會中計，他熱衷這些亮晶晶的玩意簡直像小孩子。金髮的聖職者離他太近了，只要一個咒語，金蘋果就變成銀短刀，神明祝福過的短刀。

可我不認為他死了，畢竟他的心臟還好端端禍害著我。他的騎士正是因此找上門。短刀重創魔王，使他陷入長眠。他們找到了女巫，甦醒儀式需要我在場，因為我保管著他的心臟。魔法的關鍵不該是真愛之吻嗎，我這麼說，滿意地看著魔鬼的騎士個個青筋直跳。雖然看見水晶棺中他熟悉的臉，我還是⋯⋯還是呼吸停止了一會兒。雪落得更急，他沈睡的臉彷彿死去，而我慶幸這不是真的。

不管咒語書上怎麼講，我還是設法讓我的小王子在親吻裡醒過來。冰雪心臟在我胸中安靜如死，如同看向我的黑眼睛，毫無波瀾。如果說我不曾失望，那將是我人生中最大的謊言。然後他的騎士們包圍了他，我看著他們擁抱，真是奇怪，比起那對凡人父母，這幫妖魔倒更像溫馨的家人。也許他們相信同樣冷酷的信條，在血和罪孽裡締結了我永遠無法理解的東西。

而就在那一刻，我聽見了心跳的聲音。

撲通一下，就那麼一下，在我的胸腔裡。就在甦醒的魔王和騎士們擁抱的那刻。所幸沒人注意我，不然瞠目結舌的表情必然將我出賣得乾乾淨淨——我知道了。

如何殺死魔鬼，我知道了。

教廷反覆向我確認計畫的可行性，著實惱人。可目睹我帶回魔王騎士的屍首，他們沈默片刻，又改口高呼英雄。這更煩人了。實在不願成為吟遊詩人那些俗氣故事的主角，我喜歡時髦的東西。所以決定出發前把他們的聖女拐上床——她可愛又迷人，並且能讓所有善良好人試圖謳歌我時，都因這樁罪行尷尬地閉上嘴巴。可我現在都不明白你要怎麼殺死他，聖女大人這麼問我——在枕席間問我。沒有任何典籍記載過殺死那種怪物的方法。

你不可能殺死魔鬼，達令，它們不死且永恆。能被殺死的是人類。我親親她絲緞般的長髮。

可魔鬼，是能變成人的。

砍下第一顆騎士的腦袋時，那顆心劇烈跳動起來，第一次。頭顱滾落得越多，心跳就越響，後來幾乎是一千座鐘樓在我胸腔轟鳴。庫洛洛不該把這顆心給我，魔鬼最大的機密因此泄露——他的騎士是他真正的家人，信奉同樣的冷酷，締結我永遠無法理解的信條。心跳太快，給人愛情和血液的錯覺，可我好快樂。想起庫洛洛死物一般的黑眼睛，想起他純潔的修辭，想起他冰冷的吻，我大笑出聲。原來你的心也會跳啊，原來你也會痛啊。

最後我站在庫洛洛面前，他的心臟在我胸中掙扎，生機勃勃又劇痛欲碎。那幾乎是一顆人類的心了，那麼痛那麼響，邀我共赴地獄。如果最後的決戰付梓成書，會是市面上最搶手的故事，也許會被改編成無數戲劇，年復一年依舊是動魄驚心的談資。可我剩下的時間已然不多，所以決定略去中途的腥風血雨，略去燃燒的宮殿和庫洛洛野獸般失去理智的臉，只說最後的勝利。

當我剖開庫洛洛的胸膛，歸還那顆已成凡胎的心臟，他的血就湧了出來。眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴。我可能⋯⋯我可能有那麼點後悔，就像看見他在棺中沈睡的臉，比羔羊更溫順，比春天更可愛，他值得世上所有的深愛。而我確實慶幸過死亡的缺席。於是我試圖幫他擦淨臉孔。可我已經失去那顆心，這次無法再欺騙死神，所以很快也將無能為力。

還有一件事我未曾料想。他好溫暖啊。躺在我的懷裡鮮血淋漓，他溫暖柔軟得幾乎是個人類了。他的嘴唇紅過鮮血，他的皮膚比雪更白。雪花落在他的眉心，然後迅速融化。如魚入水，如鳥投林，是人類身上再正常不過的事。我也不知該歡笑還是流淚，最後一次抱緊他的時候，他那麼溫暖。歡樂和悲慟依次碾過我，我無法看得分明。

所以當他最後想對我說什麼，用一種憎恨的表情，我只是回報以親吻。世界吵鬧，生命太喧囂，言詞對於我們是多餘的。我們曾徹夜宴飲，為非作歹，我們交換黑暗的詞彙，我們共眠比海更深。可在那之前，遠在故事最初，我就已知曉謎底。

就像鹽不會變甜，水不會成酒，我永遠不會是雪的一部分。魔鬼也確實愛過一些人。

可我不是其中的一個。

**Author's Note:**

> 演員名單：庫洛洛飾白雪公主，西索飾獵人&王子， 旅團團員飾小矮人，酷拉皮卡客串。


End file.
